Dice
by JennyK
Summary: Don shot not looking good can Charlie find out who did it & why. Will his older brother make it? brothers and father storyline along with FBI is it an inside job? ie FBI want Don dead....chapter3
1. Chapter 1

Numb3rs

Dice

Chpt1

_I watch in awe deciding not to speak ignoring the numerical variables that are running frantically through my seven year old head. As I feel the heat of the sun, the distant voice of my mother and father some distance away. As I feel my right finger twitch nervously my cry ringing out:_

"_Don"_

_The call coming to late as I hear the sound, the snap of a branch and then the earth shattering thud…._

As my eyes now blink open years having past since that day to this. As I now in afterthought remember his recent brutal stabbing. My emotional feelings then and that it is nothing compared to this - as the hospital sound now reassures me he's still breathing….

That he only now is in coma shot at point blank range with no witnesses, no motive and the only certainty that it was someone he personally knew. As I raise my head a little trying not to think of the phone call the twenty four hours hence and with each passing second. His chances of making it diminish tenfold.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	2. The Common Denominator

Numb3rs

Dice

Ok slight reformat hopefully a little easier to read!

Chpt2 - The Common Denominator

As my eyes now blink open years having past since that day to this. As I now in afterthought remember his recent brutal stabbing. My emotional feelings then and that it is nothing compared to this - as the hospital sound now reassures me he's still breathing….

That he only now is in coma shot at point blank range with no witnesses, no motive and the only certainty that it was someone he personally knew. As I raise my head a little trying not to think of the phone call the twenty four hours hence and with each passing second. His chances of making it are diminishing tenfold.

~*~

The thought hanging as I exhale hard tapping the forefinger of my right hand on the bed rail reflexively the sound breaking the tension building steadily within. The sound becoming louder and if he were in any way awake it would be annoying the hell out of him.

As my forefinger suddenly stop's. A smile coming to my features at that thought my right hand now gripping the bed rail tighter. My thoughts now turning completely inward building a bridge to that day long ago as my eyes flicker shut.

My right forefinger twitching again back in its uncharacteristic action one I'm unable to stop. As I find myself back there in our backyard our mother very much alive. As my thoughts conjoin in pain…

…_The sound alone making my seven year old body wince. My eyes closing shut for a second. Before opening fearfully to the sprawled unmoving form of my older brother his body lying twisted awkwardly on the grass._

_As I come slowly closer to him. Seeing blood gushing freely from a deep head wound on his left temple. My gaze now falling to his left wrist which is sharply turned the wrong way. As I hunt desperately now for any other signs of life calling his name as I do so._

_Tears flooding my eyes seeing something else out of place lying a little to the right of my big brother blood marking it too and what had been in Don's pocket. The entity which he had used to get me outside in the first place_

_A small square object - a dice - the dots on it speaking to me solely. The number its self knocking me to the fore, as I carefully put the dice safely into my own pocket as I hear my mother's fearful cry._

_The sound numbing me to the core as she pull's me gently out the way. Her thoughts only with her eldest son as she gently touches Don's brow his head rolling to the side with that one small action and the fact he has remained unconscious. _

_Unaware of either of us as my features becoming whiter still the tears coming again with someone else approaching and I have furthermore stepped directly into my father's way. As I now look up into my father's honest eyes, his voice carrying across to me:_

"_Charlie"_

The bridge to the memory sharply breaking at that as I hear my name again my father's tone grave and much the same as it had been that day too:

"Charlie you are not helping him son."

As I become aware of the irritating sound, what has easily attracted our father's full attention as my right forefinger comes to a definitive halt. Alan Eppes carefully shutting the door to the outside world and the rest of this vast hospital, our gaze meeting objectively his tone giving way to his true feelings:

"No change then?"

Shaking my head as his gaze falls vulnerably to Don. My father now shrugging his shoulders in a characteristic his eldest son, seems to have inherited directly from him. As our father now makes an accurate guess:

"Whatever went down between you it bares nothing on why your brother is here now Charlie."

The tact of the statement forcing my eye away from the one person who means most to us my tone equalling his:

"Our last words were not good ones and he was right. If I had only listened a little harder to what he was trying to tell me."

Our gaze meeting haltingly my father coming near the still lifeless form of his eldest son as he cuts deeper:

"It is not what happened three days ago that is the real problem though is it?"

His words forcing me to recoil his own eye remaining on the gravely ill patient:

"Even when he was stabbed he never once mentioned it Charlie."

The words taking me off guard and what we both know without mentioning it. That he's referring to something else. More importantly the memory he had disturbed me from as I kick back in a statement more suited to my brother than me:

"Don had absolutely no reason to either but the stabbing did shake him even though he denies it and you are wrong about one thing dad.

He did mention it just the once."

With the question forming on our father's lips as I reply emotionally:

"When he decided he wanted to become an FBI agent."

My words hanging there like a momentous pendulum between us Don's presence adding to it as I watch the machines. What my brother's life is now depending on as I forfeit the subject:

"I wish mum was here."

Our eyes meeting fully for a second silence filling the air again and in moments like this. Don's voice and larger than life demeanour would usually be the one to fill it. As my father weighs a comment to go directly with my own thoughts:

"Of the two of you somehow or other it is your brother who takes most after her. Right down too, the music."

The answer causing my head to rise fully a half grin coming to my features to something neither one of us have ever once voiced to him. As Alan cuts to the chase:

"Is there something else you are holding back Charlie?"

Our eyes locking temporarily as I shake my head my father seeing through it though:

"Then why are you not out there helping Don's team, finding who is responsible for this?"

Pain and fear showing in his eyes and the fact he is more than right as I now reach out. Taking my big brothers limp slack hand into my own the tone unable to hide the inner turmoil:

"Do you want to know a common statistic one Don fits in precisely and what no older sibling can win."

The statement causing an anxious look on our old man's features as he adds something else:

"This has to do with the conversation we had some years back about not standing in your son's way and letting him go to become the adult they want to be Charlie."

With our father now adding the first real hint of humour that I've heard in twenty-four hours:

"Good thing you're brother cannot hear this conversation then."

A smile coming to my features tightening the grip of the limp hand:

"Don can still hear dad and most intellectuals or gifted kids do not have siblings to contend with.

Nine times out of ten they are the first born anyway. However this is where I got lucky and where my brother comes of less fortunate.

Most of the small percentage of siblings sitting in Don's category drop out of school or end up in dead end jobs and never get the chance to release their full potential."

The words hitting there mark as I am now stopped:

"He's unable to equal you Charlie."

This causing me to look at Don and how hard this is on both of them as my hand gently releases from my big brothers:

"Exactly but unlike the ninety percent of siblings stuck in the same boat Don done the complete opposite to the extreme and it is also what makes him such a great multi- talented FBI agent."

Our gaze meeting as I delve deeper emotionally:

"He made school hell for me yet he had every right to. The detention's he received, his mixed grades, the peril he put himself in were indirectly influenced by his younger sibling and it was not till he escaped home.

Took me out the equation, put those people skills that he has in abundance combined with a job with high risk factor. That he finely made something of himself and it was only when mum turned ill that he came back dad."

This causing our father to shift uncomfortably as I am derailed sharply:

"Family is the most important thing to Don and you know that Charlie."

His features serious as I retain the drift:

"It is but underneath all that FBI karma. There is a fragile withdrawn individual and the statistic he cannot beat is the catalytic detrimental impact my life has on his."

The statement folding as I get a sharp rebuke:

"Being father, to you both I think Don would say otherwise and your still holding something else back son."

As I sigh deeply my head bowing before slowly and carefully reaching out. Touching my brother's brow as I let the words fall:

"Mathematically he's on the last roll of the dice and there is nothing I can do to bring him back to us."

The light in the room fading as I move my hand slowly away from Don's brow finishing my statement:

"Ninety-five percent don't survive the type of shot he received in the first place, a further three percent don't make it this far and of the two percent that do make it.

They are left damaged for life dad."

As I now turn away from both of them. The fading light splintering the room deeper into darkness as the one individual, along with Don who I have looked up to since I was knee high speaks his own mind:

"Charlie whatever trigger you are on your brother's life deep down he's thankful for it and fight me all you want to but I'm well aware of the memory you, are not wanting to mention."

The words causing me to flinch hard as I turn back the next words taking me by surprise:

"You are hard to understand Charlie but Don is even harder at the best of times and it is the common denominator between you."

His statement gathering force as I am now backed into a corner:

"He cannot pull through without your help Charlie so what do you say?"

Our gaze merging to one as I bit my lower lip my gaze buckling under the strength of that look

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Threshold

Numb3rs

Dice

Chpt3

Threshold

This causing our father to shift uncomfortably as I am derailed sharply:

"Family is the most important thing to Don and you know that Charlie."

His features serious as I retain the drift:

"It is but underneath all that FBI karma. There is a fragile withdrawn individual and the statistic he cannot beat is the catalytic detrimental impact my life has on his."

The statement folding as I get a sharp rebuke:

"Being father, to you both I think Don would say otherwise and your still holding something else back son."

As I sigh deeply my head bowing before slowly and carefully reaching out. Touching my brother's brow as I let the words fall:

"Mathematically he's on the last roll of the dice and there is nothing I can do to bring him back to us."

The light in the room fading as I move my hand slowly away from Don's brow finishing my statement:

"Ninety-five percent don't survive the type of shot he received in the first place, a further three percent don't make it this far and of the two percent that do make it.

They are left damaged for life dad."

As I now turn away from both of them. The fading light splintering the room deeper into darkness as the one individual, along with Don who I have looked up to since I was knee high speaks his own mind:

"Charlie whatever trigger you are on your brother's life deep down he's thankful for it and fight me all you want to but I'm well aware of the memory you, are not wanting to mention."

The words causing me to flinch hard as I turn back the next words taking me by surprise:

"You are hard to understand Charlie but Don is even harder at the best of times and it is the common denominator between you."

His statement gathering force as I am now backed into a corner:

"He cannot pull through without your help Charlie so what do you say?"

Our gaze merging to one as I bit my lower lip my gaze buckling under the strength of that look as our father slowly turns the tide:

"Don has his own reasons for not telling me what happened that day when he was twelve years old Charlie and right now you are not for telling me.

The part you left out way back then. Which I am kind of used too from the two of you anyhow considering the truth about a certain camping trip about a year later and you were not actually lost either.

However this it is important now for the same reason for it was your mother who saved his life then Charles."

With the strength of the statement taking me aback as I withdraw stammering the only comment which comes to mind:

"Yeah that she did and it was also his first visit to a hospital too dad."

Allen Eppes gaze now lingering painfully on his unconscious eldest son as he draws his own conclusion:

"You think history is repeating itself or more to the point third time unlucky Charlie?"

The pitch causing me to flinch once more as I add to it:

"It's more than that and you know it. Plus the FBI therapy three years ago only took him so far dad."

With it being the wrong thing to say as I am nailed to the point for it:

"Maybe his shrink would do better than we're doing now Charlie?"

The words causing me to gasp tears coming to my own eyes and the underlying fact he is most likely correct in his own judgment. As I slowly turn back to Don expecting him to somehow speak for me and he's unable to.

Our father knowing my own thoughts better than my-self as I shackle my emotions, keeping that old memory at bay for now replying off beat:

"History does not repeat itself precisely but you are right about third time unlucky for it is no myth dad."

The tone hitting harder than intended as I watch our father take his eldest son's hand his words etched:

"Donne has not got long left Charlie and you are dodging the point in the way your brother usually does."

His head rising to look me directly in the eye a trace of anger showing on his features as he lets go of his eldest son's hand. With neither of us getting any further a distinctly familiar female voice rebounding of those words:

"Maybe if you both stopped having such heated discussions in front of him you might actually start increasing his odds gentlemen."

The beautiful features giving her unique smile and an individual who I myself am more than surprised to see here. For she is woman who had left the FBI behind some time ago even though she is someone my older brother trusts like no other.

With it being Megan seeing the look she now sends to Alan Eppes one I can read immediately as I put two and two together:

"You sent for her dad?"

His nod folding back to the patient who remains oblivious to all with Megan catapulting both our emotions:

"Charlie I've been working with Don's team for the last day and I would have come anyway for your brother's sake."

With something in those last words and the hint of what is in her eye. Revealing something more and to one thing. My brother has never managed to hide very well that deep down Megan Reeves had always been some sort of anchor to him, one which not even Robin can touch.

As I meet this strong woman's eye her own gaze dropping to the unmoving form of the FBI agent she had worked under as she reads my thoughts:

"His team needs him and like me they've already came to the same conclusion I have but I don't need to spell it out to either of you do I?"

The un-personal tone hitting hard the emotion showing in Megan's hazel eyes as I look quickly from my father to Don:

"It's an inside job of the highest degree and you are still looking for a name to top the list?"

This causing a smile of sorts with Megan playing of our father:

"We've narrowed the field a little but Don's made plenty of enemies especially within the FBI but we could do with his little brother's help.

Plus it might help, offload what you do not want, to discuss with your father Charlie."

Megan starting to sound a lot like, Amita as I think about the two individuals outside the door of this room who have been there for him, as Don has been to them in the past and have furthermore become. The personal guard's to this hospital room.

As I give a full smile looking my brother's way:

"Is it that obvious Megan?"

This causing a further nod from both my father and Megan as I look to my father my tone turning back to serious:

"I'll come but the cards are in my brother's hands for it is his past which is catching up on him now and the only hope.

Is the one thing which has kept him alive till now and maybe that is not even enough to safe him dad."

My words petering out, my gaze drifting to the broken skin, the remnants of the bullet wound that can be seen clearly on the handsome still features as my eye drifts to Megan. Seeing how shaken she looks by the image in front of her too.

As I turn back towards him, letting that old dark memory filter back through temporarily my brown eyes falling back for a second to our father. To what he's asking of me that he's not going to let his eldest son die like this.

That we both know that this is not how Don would want it to end either as I grip my brother's slack hand again taking the positive from that old memory which keeps haunting me know. From both our childhoods as I speak solely to him:

"Hang tough and it's you who needs to tell some home truths to dad first big brother."

My hand giving a gentle squeeze before letting go aware that it's made no difference at this moment as I monitor the equipment, taking in the sounds that tell me. How near we are to loosing, him completely as I turn slowly away from him.

Megan handing me Don's personal folder as I swallow hard my eye drifting back as I reach the door aware that Anita and Larry are here to for him. My father looking far, older than his years at this moment as the splintered light touches my brothers features.

His soul out of reach at this moment as I become more aware of the sheets of black and white in my hand. What holds the imprints, the clay and defining factors of his life - for it is also what I have left unsaid to our father - and the underlying fact that numerically time is no longer on my brother's side…

That's he already crossed the threshold that few ever make it back from….

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Odds

Numb3rs

Dice

Chapter 4 Odds

I look at the five names in front of me, then to Don's team. There features tense and emotional. With all four of them being through the ringer in the last thirty-two plus hours and counting as my gaze now hangs for a long moment on the last one of those five names.

Written on the illuminated board the one that sticks out a mile the culprit we all thought more than capable. Even though he was meant to be safely behind bars and the underlying fact what grinds harder still. That he could not have worked alone either. With the bigger gun in this causing the heartfelt emotion this vulnerable FBI team is unable to hide.

That we are looking for another man yet someone who works further up the tree: in the hierarchy the powers that be. Who Don has worked most of his life for - much like that fifth name on that board the one who we know for certain pulled the trigger and who at this minute sits not far from here now…

An individual who personally knows my big brother and me when it comes down to it with it being Ian Edgerton someone Don Eppes once trusted completely. With his admission of culpability being no consolation at this moment with who is pulling the strings.

Who gave Edgerton his freedom for a few consecutive hours remaining ambiguous Ian not sharing that part of it either with him no longer co-operating. His silence ironically being something only Don Eppes could break and the only one other further certainty that it is someone within these very walls.

We are looking for - as my brown eyes swing to Megan and what she herself is thinking what this team, which is one man short is also thinking along with her though not one of them has voiced it….

That the attempt on my brother's life - has come from practically the top of this tree - from the assistant director of the FBI its self and Don's team has already been split. The powers that be re-assigning them while there, head colleague still remains gravely ill in hospital.

As my thoughts re-converge unwilling to believe in the calculative fact the one which has been staring us in the face for the last hour that it can be so. With instinct alone putting the gun in the FBI's hand, Edgerton fulfilling it further with his silence and part already played in it.

With my eyes closing in pain knowing a few miles from here my big brother is still fighting for his life and he's on the losing side of the battle. As my eyes snap open at that Colby being the first one to break the mute silence:

"The blood is on the FBI's hands plus Eppes does his job a little too well and he has been having mixed feeling about staying with the FBI recently.

We all know that apart from Megan who has been away for a while but having Edgerton take him out it just does not make any sense does it?"

This causing some tense looks David elbowing in quickly:

"Granger our boss has a name plus it is Charlie's big brother and it makes perfect sense.

For these walls have ears as you well know Colby and Don from the hierarchy's point of view.

Has been a high powered liability from the start one they sure as hell do not want getting promoted any further or leaving do you not think?"

With David's fused words causing us all to look downwards, with Megan again refocusing the issue her tone soft:

"Your both right and it's why it was more importantly an inside job. Don is a risk factor they would rather do without and they have separated you all too different states for a reason."

Her tone not letting up:

"To kick you back into touch and make sure they get away with it the only way they know how. However Edgerton's inconclusive statement is your, only proof along with Charlie's mathematical deductions and Ian knows what we have won't stand beyond these walls.

The only question is what, are you going to do with it to help Don Eppes. For there is, three options you are still left with and you boss would quickly agree to all of them folks."

Megan releasing the tension in the air with Liz being well aware of the score and what's at stake as she speaks:

"It's our boss's life and if he dies. The hierarchy win but they do not bank on us re-signing or going above the assistant director's head and there is always the media.

They would need to shoot all of us to stop this being leaked to the press but you think it is time we played by their rules?"

With our colleague from the past shaking her head her tone defiant:

"Your investigation is into the attempt on a lead FBI agent's life one which for now seems to have worked.

The proof lies with Edgerton and whatever happens next the victim in this cannot speak but you still need to do the talking for him.

Take it beyond who we are accusing now and we might be able to turn the tables by killing two birds with one stone but its high risk whatever way you turn.

For none of you signed on for this either."

Sinclair shrugging catching the vibe of Megan's words:

"Neither did Don Megan and it's partly why you left in the first place Reeves but we're picking a fight which is far bigger than us.

For Ian's silence to how far up this really goes, is all we have and re-assigning this team only plays into whom we ourselves think is responsible along with the bigger reason to why."

As my own gaze now swings round them breaking my own silence. Aware they are more than willing to put themselves on the line for their boss:

"Edgerton loitered up plus he does not care. He's going back to jail but my brother might not make it and unless we talk directly to the assistant director.

We're never going to get a full reason to why. Only that this team was racking up statistics which were a little too good and Don's paying the price with his life."

My voice petering out not wanting to go any further on that line everyone now looking away from me Reeves not letting my negativity rain though:

"Ok it's time to split we've got enough to put a high powered FBI agent behind bars along with Edgerton and Don on the most part.

Prefers to play against the pro-forma and we're going to do the same right David?"

Sinclair finding a smile at this comment, as he nods his head:

"We're officially free agents I think and Liz your used to negotiating difficult meetings how's about visiting the head man of the FBI first then the assistant director for seconds?"

The old tempo what they have been lacking since my arrival at last coming back into play as Liz takes it a step further her gaze falling to where mines is. The empty desk, which is Don's as she speaks clearly. Her tone set:

"Colby do you mind keeping the rest of the FBI busy while we tackle the main problem. Nicki the media is your foray for now and we've all got a back up of Ian's statement right?"

This causing a tempered reaction Colby beating everyone else to it:

"Right but is any of this really going to help our boss?"

Liz playing directly back of the statement:

"Considering Megan was the one to break Edgerton into a statement it's her turn to get Charlie here talking and this is Don's fight not ours would you not agree little brother Eppes."

The positive tone hitting a new note Reeves following her up:

"The only time Don phoned me was when you were away in England working Charlie and of the two of you. You're the only one still married but right now.

Your more like your brother than you'll ever know so is it agreed we're going to talk about all the other stuff I've missed out on Charlie?"

This causing me to flinch hard the other taking this as the go ahead to leave this open plan office area behind them with them all carrying a heavy enough burden on their shoulders as it is and that none of this guarantees their bosses life. That he may well die before this case in his name is brought to a full decisive conclusion.

As Megan the one individual left and sitting directly across from me makes a pretty neat assumption:

"Was it you coming back which caused the argument three days ago?"

Our eyes meeting as I shrug winging my answer while at it:

"We were coming back anyway and it's not like we've not been home for over a month but he was blaming himself as usual."

My words stopping our eyes once more touching as I rise finely going to the place I've tried to ignore for the last few hours, even though I've been unable to. Don's desk as I note the sunlight hitting it, the few personal items sitting there.

As I without thinking take the seat which is usually his. My eyes closing for a second before opening drawing it all in seeing the small notes he has scribbled at the side the writing fluent and precise. Megan again taking things into her own hands:

"I'm right in saying he was the one who broke it off this time with Robin and he'd come to some sort of redemption over the FBI Charlie?"

This causing a slight nod on my part:

"It was over between them but he was not happy Megan their marriage ended up being pretty brief and unhappy plus the FBI is Don's life to answer your question."

Our gaze meeting as I continue to intimately search this desk area as I carefully open the top desk drawer feeling shaken by the everyday objects and personal effect's in it Reeves now watching my every move:

"I don't think even Don would be happy to his little brother go through his desk and what are you looking for anyway?"

With my gaze meandering as I stand up my hand reaching to the back of the drawer touching something there as I draw it out. Not to surprised to find it there, somehow and it is a small unique object a dice and no ordinary one at that.

As I turn it to the light noting the remnants of blood from years ago still splattered on it as I gently roll it onto the worktop beside Don's computer. Sitting back down as I do so feeling a little confused to why it is here and not at his home that he keeps this little piece of history between us.

My eye staying struck by it at the same time as Megan volleys a valid point:

"Thanks to you we've nailed Edgerton and about to break the FBI while at it. Your big brother's meantime is running out of time and I know without asking.

Your holding back from me whatever it is you did not want to talk to your father about Charlie?'

Our gaze locking temporarily and the underlying fact she's noted how pale my features have become as I let the dice roll, the sound echoing round the now relatively empty office. As it comes to a stop, the same number flashing up from years before as I tap my finger nervously as I now turn the tables with speed:

"There is only one woman who really understood my brother and his heart and it's only ever been you Megan."

With Megan no longer maintaining eye contact as she replies on form:

"Charlie I'm not the point of discussion here and I also cannot bring your brother back for you and our relationship. Is friendship only and always has been you understand that Charlie."

As I shake my head cornering her hard:

"No you did not come when he was stabbed Megan but you knew this time he might not make it and deep down you both know. You share something like what I share with my wife Reeves."

Megan faltering this time as she flinches despite herself and that my eye has not moved of the dice as she cuts me down in the way Don usually does:

"Maybe Charlie but why has that little artefact in front of you got so much bearing on your current mood?"

Our gaze merging as she pushes me to open up as I go to speak looking at the dice as the phone at Don's desk rings startling us both at that moment as Megan comes across lifting it before I can.

With it being my father on the other end and I'm not getting the chance to speak to him as she hangs up her eye finding mines as she reaches for the dice. Noting the number on it too as she gives me a hard glare her sensitive side gone for now:

"Time's almost up and it's only you who can bring him back Charlie so what's it going to be?"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
